


Like a Fire in My Chest

by wakeupstiles



Series: Firefighter Raven, Paramedic Octavia [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Firefighter Raven Reyes, Firefighters, First Meeting, Happy Ending, Humor, Paramedic Octavia Blake, raven is so smitten honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day Raven meets Octavia, the new fierce paramedic in the House, is the same day a bus explodes and a car sinks. She doesn’t have time to enjoy watching the woman argue with the other members on Truck, or gawk at how she handles herself against abrasive victims. But after the day’s end she does, and she soon realizes the fire in her chest is aflame once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fire in My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue taken from Chicago Fire because I love Shay.

She saw her as she exited the doors leading to the garage. She was tall and slim, with dark brown hair pulled up in a bun on top of her head, her tan skin popping against the white paramedic uniform, bright blue eyes wide and shining, an unwavering grin on her pretty face. She was beautiful, glowing with an aura that made her seem untouchable and welcoming all at once.

Raven froze in her steps, watching intently as the other woman made her way deeper into the garage, up to the Squad table, shaking more hands, the grin never wavering. She held herself with such confidence and grace, it was blinding, as was everything else about her.

It wasn’t love at first sight, it was ‘I want to get to know you, date you, and _maybe_ love you’.

“You’re drooling.” A male voice sounded from behind her, snapping the woman out of her trance. Murphy jabbed her in the side and Raven clamped her mouth shut, rolling her eyes at his remark but still wiping her fingers across her mouth _just in case._

Raven side eyed her friend, then looked back at the new woman, smiling a little when she saw her standing in front of Roan, a surprised expression on his face, which turned into a smirk instantly. She was too far away to hear what they were saying, but from the way the woman was standing (hands on hips, triumphant smirk), and from the look on Roan’s face, she was surely showing him up or something of that sort. Then they shook hands and gave each other small hugs, which made envy shoot through Raven with such ferocity, she had to look away.

“Who is she?” Raven questioned as she sat down at the Truck table with her friend.

He cocked an eyebrow. “The new head paramedic.” He answered slowly, grinned when she gave him a dirty look.

“I know _that_ but what’s her name?” Raven pressed.

Murphy shrugged. “Go ask her.” He stated dully, turning his attention away from her and down at his phone, texting his wife, Emori no doubt.

She was about to do just that, except the inner com beeped and the robotic female voice echoed off the walls.

  _“Truck 31, Squad 4, Ambulance 61, overturned bus on 23 Riverdale Road.”_

No one said a thing after that; every one of them instantly stopped what they were doing and began putting on their gear with such a quickness it would make The Flash look slow. Pants, jacket, boots, gloves, helmet, mask. Watching the precision of each them step into their gear and onto the trucks was like watching a ballet, really. Everyone knew what they were doing, and they did it without talking. If someone needed help fastening anything, they didn’t have to ask because the person beside them just knew. It was one of the many things Raven loved about House 35; everyone was family, everyone knew what the other was thinking even before they thought it.

Well, everyone except the new girl. Raven didn’t know anything about her; she didn’t know her thoughts or her rhythm, but she was sure that she would find out the longer she was in the House.

“Saw you eyeing the new girl.” Wells suddenly said as the Truck rolled out of the firehouse. She avoided his face but could tell her was wearing an eat-shit grin. She restrained herself from smacking it off.

“So?” She muttered, continuing the stare out the window.

“So?” He mocked. She turned then and give him a sharp look. He chuckled and patted her shoulder. “Her name is Octavia Blake, she’s twenty-eight, she’s the new paramedic in charge, she just moved here from Boston, and her brother is a ancient history teacher at Chicago University.”

Raven arched her brows, eyes slightly wide. “How do you know all that stuff about her already?”

The man shrugged as they pulled to a stop at the scene, opened the door, but before getting out said, “I talked to her this morning, unlike you, who just gawked like a creeper.” Then slid out with a laugh.

She jumped out after him, a scowl on her face as she put on her helmet. “I was not staring like a creeper.” She hissed, slapping his arm.

Wells held his hands out in surrender, but continued to laugh. “Sure, okay, you weren’t.” He agreed sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and let it go, knowing that continuing to argue would get her nowhere. They began towards their Captain with the others. “Except you totally were.” He added, jumping out of the way when she raised her fist to punch him.

“Alright, listen up.” Their Chief, Anya boomed, causing everyone to go quiet and the teasing to cease. “Ten people were able to get out of the bus. Seven more and still trapped inside, including the driver. We do this clean and quick.” Then she lowered her voice and leaned forward, away from the crowd that was forming. “Fuel is leaking. The bus could blow at any second. Indra,” She turned to the Squad Captain. “You and your squad get the victims out of there as fast as you can.” The woman nodded and then motioned for her Squad members to follow her into the overturned bus. Then Anya turned to Lincoln, the Captain of Truck. “You and your team try to find the source of the leak. Put a stop to it if you can, if not, you do whatever you can to stall the fire.”

“Yes, Chief.” The man said, then motioned for the members on Truck to follow him. Raven fell beside Miller, full attention on the job, until she heard someone arguing with Monty. She shifted her gaze to the ambulance, where the other EMT was trying to put an oxygen mask over the face of an older man, who was pushing his attempts away and trying to get up. Raven was about to go over there, command the victim listen to Monty, to allow him to help, but Octavia appeared beside the other paramedic in an instant, hands on her hips and lips pursed.

“Excuse me, sir, what seems to be the problem?” She asked in a too-sweet voice.

“I’m late to a meeting—I don’t have time for this bullshit.” He tried to get up again but Octavia put a hand on his chest, pushing him down with force.

Raven watched in amazement as she other woman spoke again, “Bullshit? You mean saving your life? You don’t have time for us to save your life? Listen, sir, I don’t care how important your meeting is, you’ve got a collapsed lung and a broken wrist, you’re going to the hospital. Now, we can do this one of two ways: One, you can lie down and cooperate, or two, you can continue to act like an infant and we’ll strap you down and knock you out.” Octavia said smoothly and Raven’s eyes bulged.

“Y-you can’t do that!” The man yelped with a stutter, acting like he didn’t believe her but knowing that she would.

Octavia arched a brow, opened her hand to Monty, who in response placed a syringe full of clear liquid in her palm. “Try me.” She challenge. The man gulped and she sighed. “We’re trying to save lives but you’re making that a hell of a lot more difficult than it has to be. Just shut up and let us take care of you.” She said in a softer, gentler tone. Hesitantly, the man nodded and laid back on the gurney. Octavia removed her hand from his chest with a pleased smile, patted Monty on the back, then went over to a woman sitting on the edge of the fire truck, wheezing slightly.

“Raven, _fuck!_ ” Her attention left the paramedic immediately, eyes shifting away right as Miller jumped on her, sending her to the ground as an explosion erupted a few feet in front of them. Her ears rang slightly, mind racing as realization dawned on her that the bus blew and she would’ve become a well done Latina cabob if Miller hadn’t pushed her out of the way.

 _“Shit.”_ She whispered, grunting a little as her friend pulled her back to her feet.

“You okay?” He asked, looking her over and patting her arms.

She nodded slightly, trying to calm the rapid thumping of her heart. “Yeah, fine, thanks.” She gave him a little smile, face turning a light shade of pink. She had to get it together; her game was way down because of being distracted by the new paramedic. It wasn’t Octavia’s fault, though, it was all Raven’s, and she knew that. If she couldn’t do her job properly because a new attractive woman was in the House, then she didn’t deserve to be a firefighter.   

She made a vow then and there that she wouldn’t allow herself to be distracted further, because no matter what, the job couldn’t be compromised. There were lives to save, for fuck’s sake. _Control your ovaries, Reyes._ She practically screamed at herself, shaking her head and heading back towards the Truck.

“What happened just then?” Murphy asked, voice concerned as he fell into step beside his friend.

Raven shrugged slightly with a sour face. “I wasn’t on my game, is all.” She muttered begrudgedly, then asked, not wanting him to nose into her embarrassment further, “Were Indra and the others able to get the other victims out in time.”

“Yeah, thankfully.” He sighed as they stood in front of Truck while the others poured water onto the blazing fire.

“Hey, you okay? You need to be checked out?” Octavia asked as she came up to the two firefighters. Raven’s heart gave a little blip and she shook her head in fear that her voice would squeak if she tried to talk. “You sure?” The brunette questioned, giving the dark skinned woman a worried look.

Raven cleared her throat, gave the woman a smile. “Yeah, totally, I’m fine.” She assured.

Octavia’s lips quirked up and she gave a tiny nod. “Okay, but let me know if you start feeling dizzy or feel pains anywhere later.” Raven gave her another nod, then the woman walked away to the ambulance, hopped in the driver’s seat, and sped off towards Arkadia Med.

“Oh man,” Murphy began with a laugh.

“What?” She asked wearily.

“You got it bad, girl.” He walked away before she could argue, though her mouth stayed slightly ajar despite herself.

 _Not. Am not. Absolutely not._ She denied to herself. _Besides, she wouldn’t…she’s probably not…_ She rationalized, furrowing her brows and shaking her head as she got back into the Truck and waited for the others to pile in so they could head back to the House.

 

* * *

 

“Uh-oh.” Miller snickered beside Raven, who dragged her eyes up from the book she was reading to the scene that was about to play out in front of her. Miller leaned back in the chair, hands locked behind his head, a large smile on his face as he looked on at Jasper, who approached Octavia as she sat in the back of the ambulance taking inventory.

“What’s he doing?” Murphy asked, his interest peaking as well.

“’Bout to make a damn fool out of himself.” Miller answered.

Raven raised a brow. “Okay, but when does he not?”

The man chuckled in agreement. “Touché, but shush, you’ll want to pay attention.” Miller nodded towards the fidgeting man and the oblivious woman. Raven continued to watch, curious as to what was about to happen.

“Hey, uh, Octavia, would you like to go out with me sometime? Like, a drink or a movie or dinner. Or all three. All three would be good, too.” He rambled, a cheeky smile spreading across his nervous face. Raven’s stomach started to turn, the familiar swell of jealousy spreading through her. She stayed silent, though, eyes narrowed, as the conversation between the firefighter and paramedic continued.

Octavia arched her brows in amusement. “What’s your name?”

“Jordan. Jasper Jordan.” He answered with a hopeful face.

“Well, Jasper Jordan, are you gay?” She questioned nonchalantly. Raven nearly choked while the guys did little to hide their laughs.

Jasper wrinkled his forehead, shook his head. “What? No. Maybe.  No. No.”

“Because I am.” She said as though he’d never answered. Then she placed a hand to her chest and continued, “One hundred percent, all vagina, _completely_ gay.”

The possibility of Raven having a chance with her went up by 50%, not that she cared. Because she wasn’t interested. She wasn’t, she totally wasn’t.

“Oh. _Oh!_ I’m sorry. N-not that you’re a lesbian, that I, uh, assumed you’re straight.” Jasper apologized sincerely, eyes wide and face red in embarrassment.

Octavia gave a little nod, a tiny smile. “It’s alright, Jasper, thank you for apologizing.”

“Friends?” He held his hand out to her.

She gave a smile, took his hand and shook it. “Sure.”

 _Oh man._ Raven thought with an internal groan. _I’m in trouble._

 

* * *

 

“Where the hell is Squad?” Raven questioned impatiently, bouncing from foot to foot, looking in every direction for Squad 4. They’d been right behind them moments before they arrived on scene, but now they were nowhere in sight and a car was sinking. Lincoln and Anya were rushing to get mechanics fastened on the end of the Truck and then attached to the car in the water, but it was sinking fast and they were running out of time.

Wells stepped up beside her, said gruffly, “They got stuck in traffic.”

Her eyes bulged, her mouth hung wide, “Are you kidding me? How far out?”

He nodded bitterly. “Twenty minutes.”

“What about Squad 7?”

“Thirty minutes at best.”

“Anyone else?”

Wells shook his head regretfully. “All on calls.” Raven looked back out to the water, saw the roof of the car starting to go under.

“Fuck it.” She whispered, then began taking her bulky jacket and boots off.

“What are you doing?” The man asked, but made no attempt to stop her.

She nodded towards the car. “I’m not going to stand here and watch a family drown.” Once she was as lightweight as possible, she approached Lincoln, who was trying to reel the car in. “Let me go in.”

“Raven,” Her captain looked at her like he was about to argue. _You’re not on Squad, this isn’t on you._ She could hear him say even though he stayed quiet, brows furrowed as he argued with himself in his head.

“Lincoln, I’m the best swimmer, you know that. I got a perfect score on water rescue. I can do this.” She looked at him desperately, then at the car sinking. There was little time left until it was fully submerged, less time for the family trapped inside.

Finally, Lincoln nodded. “Alright, Murphy, Miller, go with her.” She looked to her friends and they nodded, removing their gear, too, and grabbing tools to help bust out the windows so that they could get to the people trapped inside.

 “I can do this.” She repeated.

 "I know.” Lincoln agreed with an intent expression.

She went to the edge of the pier, turned to Octavia and Monty and said, “Get ready.” Then she took a deep breath, pushed the fear out of her, and plunged into the murky lake. Lightening shocked her whole body as she hit the icy water. She knew it was going to be cold, but she didn’t expect it to knock the air out of her and send prickles down her spine. She heard two more splashes around her as the men dove in with her, then swam a few inches down to the car. Two adults in the front, one child in the back, all three unconscious.

Miller and Murphy went on either side of the car to the front seats while Raven hung at the back. Murphy handed Raven a large hammer and then the three of them nodded, getting to work pounding on the windows to get the victims out.

Her lungs were burning but she refused to go up for air until the little girl was free. Miller got the mother out no problem. Murphy was behind him with the father. Five more strikes and then the class broke and Raven grabbed the child, pulled her through the window, and rushed to the surface of the water.

She swam back to the pier and several hands reached down to pull the child up. Raven pulled herself up and sat on the edge, taking deep, gasping breaths, eager to get the oxygen flowing through her lungs again. She thought she was going to drown. She should have gone up to take another breath, but all her instincts told her to stay under, screamed at her that she couldn’t go up until the little girl was safe.

Her instincts had been right.

Several seconds of CPR and the little girl regained consciousness, coughing up water and sitting up. The mother and father had already been rushed into to the hospital in separate ambulances, but they were alive. Just as Monty was putting the child on the gurney, she asked, “Where’s Floppy?” Her voice was nearing hysterics.

“Who’s Floppy?” Monty asked.

“My bunbun! I need Floppy!” She cried desperately.

Raven cursed under her breath, shared _a look_ with Murphy, and before he could stop her she was back in the water and swimming down to the car. It was farther this time, almost to the bottom. Exhaustion was eating its way through her; her lungs were on fire again, not having enough time from the first dive to calm down.

She went into the back of the car, saw the grey stuffed animal floating inches from her reach. She grabbed it, then with the rest of her strength she pushed herself to the surface of the water and welcomed the help from Murphy and Wells pulling her up. She lay on her back, coughing and struggling to breathe.

“She needs to get checked out.” Octavia said, rushing over with a gurney for the firefighter. Murphy and Wells helped Raven onto the gurney and that time she didn’t argue about it. 

 

* * *

 

Octavia rode in the back with her while Monty drove, weaving in and out of traffic, the sirens blaring in the background. Raven insisted that she was fine, that he could take his time, that she wasn’t _dying,_ but he ignored her, of course.

“That was stupid.” Octavia tisked, shoving an IV needle through Raven’s arm.

“I never said I had good ideas.” The woman grunted, wheezing slightly.

“Yeah, but that was stupid.” She repeated without looking at her.

Raven gave a pitiful shrug, dry coughed. “Squad wasn’t going to get here in time. Sometimes we have to improvise.”

“I’m not talking about saving that family, I’m talking about going back for that damn stuffed animal.” Octavia huffed in exasperation.

Raven shrugged again, gave a toothy grin. “Little girl wanted her bunbun.”

“Still stupid.” She said in a sing-song voice.

“I—“

“You could have died you know.” Octavia cut her off in a soft voice. Raven looked at her then, saw the worry in her bright eyes, wondered why she cared so much.

The dark skinned woman swallowed thickly, ignored the buzzing in her brain. “We could die every day doing this job.” She pointed out lowly.

Octavia gave a tiny nod. “Yeah, I know.” Raven thought that was the end of it, hoped that she would just drop it. But just as she was beginning to relax and close her eyes, Octavia added, “We die for people; we don’t die for stuffed animals.”

Raven popped open one eye in a glare. “Are you going to continue to lecture me or are you going to give me medical attention?” She snapped, agitated and annoyance becoming more and more prominent with each lecture the paramedic gave her.

Octavia pursed her lips, sighed and rolled her eyes, made sure that Raven had everything she needed to keep her comfortable until they arrived at the hospital. “Would you like to get coffee with me tomorrow?” She asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

From the front of the driver’s seat Raven could hear Monty whisper, “About damn time.”

The firefighter struggled to sit up, gave up after pain shot through her chest. “What?” She had to make sure she wasn’t hearing things.

The tanned woman leaned forward a little, her lips just inches from Raven’s. “Like you said, we could die every day while doing this job; might as well go for what we want. So, coffee?”

Raven smiled, the tightness in her chest loosening while the butterflies in her stomach multiplied. “Yeah, coffee sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a...sequel?? alternate??? fic to this one told from octavia's perspective about their first meeting. it'll be different because it'll be from her pov, but it's still going to be happy. that one will be posted next in this series. :)


End file.
